


Crossroads

by Wallwalker



Series: 3SF 2021: Disco Elysium works [11]
Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Constrained Writing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: Harry goes back to his forgotten apartment.
Series: 3SF 2021: Disco Elysium works [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177946
Kudos: 6





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Original part written for the Three-Sentence Ficathon.  
> Prompt: any, any, I don't really love you anymore + Any, Any, "Hell is the Absence of the People You Long For"

**You're at the crossroads, Harry-baby.**

You don't realize that until you walk back into your old apartment - bottles and trash scattered all over the floor, the smell of booze making your mouth water and certain dark corners of your mind start to whisper. You turn away, wave a hand to the others who came with you - you didn't know what you'd find and you didn't want to be alone, this is the _exact_ reason you asked them to follow you even though you're fairly sure that this is going to ruin their morning as much as it is yours. But you've got to have somewhere to sleep; as funny as the Hobocop business was at the time, you're old and tired and sleep better in a bed then you do, say, under a boat. 

This was the home of a sad, lonely, terrified man. One who'd given up on life but didn't want to think about the alternative. A man who'd decided that if he was in Hell, he'd enjoy it as much as he could. 

Your Hell is being alone. Being away from the people that he loved more than anything. You still don't fully understand why the thought of Dora makes you feel so empty - she was just one woman, and she's been gone for six years, there must be something else in your memories that would explain this if you weren't too terrified to go looking for it. But it doesn't matter, not to you and not now. Dora has moved on, doesn't feel the same hopeless love that you feel anymore - no surprise, she had to move on or fade away, and she was too bright and too beautiful to ever fade. And you're still there in Revanchol, trapped in a hell of your own making for the better part of a decade, and maybe, just maybe, you've been given the chance to pull yourself out of it.

The dreams are still there, lurking in the darkest corners of your mind... but you'll learn to let go of the regret and the self-hatred, or else you'll be trapped in Hell forever. And you're tired of burning; all it's done is set everything around you on fire, apparently, and maybe you can be something better. 

"I'm okay," you say quietly, pulling on the rubber gloves - a fresh pair. "Let's... ugh... let's clean this place up." 

**Now let's just wait and see which way you go.**


End file.
